The new arrival
by PoThePanda
Summary: This a story about a little girl who has autisum who wants to become a warrior and will not give up her destiny
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:  
As I was walking through the Valley Of Peace I was starting to get mad because I couldnt find the Jade Palace so I decided to go into the noodle restraunt ahead. As I waslk in I looked around."wow,the Dragon Warrior must have once worked here." I walked to the counter to see a panda cooking up some noodles. "Excuse me sir but do you know where the Jade Palace is at?" I asked him. He looked shocked and replied"Ya I live there infact with the furious five."  
"Oh my gods your the dragon warrior!" I squealed and he gave me a nod and said" Ill walk with you there. So we headed out of the shop and as we was walking he asked me,"So,why are you looking for the Jade Palace and whats your name?" He asked me. "I'm Shyanne and I am looking for the Jade palace so that I can become a warrior but yet you barely see tigers as warriors, warrior."  
"Hey,were friends here,you can call me Po and the leader of the Furious five,Tigress is a tiger." Po said to me. "Oh,ya sorry sometimes I forget thigs because of my disablity."I replied. "Wait,what,you dont look like you have a disablity,what is it called?" With an embarresed look on my face I said,"I have autisum,I bet that you wont let me be a warrior now." Tears started running down my face as Po stopped walking,turned arund,and said "Why in the world would I let that stop you from being an awesome warrior." We both grinned at eachother as we ran into a huge staircase."well here is the stair case to the palace." Po said."Wow,thats gonna take forever!" "Not really,maybe like 20 minutes if you take breaks." We walked up ad talked to later after Po showed me a tour of the Palace we went into the kicthen and Po introduced me to the Furious five and Grandmaster Shifu. Everyone was pretty nice and treated me ike family and I toded them about myself and my disablity. "wow,and yet you dont look stupid!"Mantis said as everyone slapped him. "dont mind him sweetheart he is just a dork." Viper had told me with a motherly voice.  
After dinner Po showed me where I was gonna stay and I placed my things out. As I sat there upon my bed there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said quietly. None other but Master Tigress waked in."Can I talk to you." She asked me. "Come sit right here." I told her as I placed my hand on where she was gonna sit. "so,your a tiger too huh?" She asked me and I nodded my head." And you have autisum if im not mistaken?" and I nodded my head. "well Shyanne first of all I worship you for not etting that get to you." She toke a deep breath and contiuned"Second of all why do you wanna become a warrior." "I've always been facinated by martial arts and the beauty style of Kung fu along with the teachings so i felt it was destiny to become a warrior." I told her. There was a moment of silence then finally she spoke to me in quiet words," I just hope you dont turn into a hardcore person like I was a few years ago before Po came and became the Dragon Warrior." I smiled at her and asked,"Wos,you must have the hotts for Po dont you?"  
She looked away for a moment then whispered into my ear "Ok I do but please dont tell anyone or else you'll be the next training dummy ok?" I gulped and nodded. Then she stood up and said "Sorry for the scare I gave you,I hope your ready for your training tomarrow,Goodnight Shyanne."  
"Goodnight Tigress." I said to her then as soon as she left I leaned down to the bed and closed my eyes to get sleep before the big day tomarrow.

Ok so the first chapter was bad and the reason the characyer Shyanne has autisum is because I decided that someone should have a diablity but not let that get them down as well as me having the disablity. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two:  
As I awoken from the bell I stood outside the room door along with everyone else. Shifun walked into the middle of the hallway and said "Today were gonn test out Shyannes training skills. "Aright,lets bring this on!" I shoutedwith excitement. Walking into the training hall Shifu walked me over to the Panda dummy and said,"Give it a hard punch."  
"Ok punching bag get ready to feel the thunder!" "Thats sounds like a certain someone." Tigress said as she was giving Po a smirk. I punched the dummy so hard that it went through the wall and left a hole. "OH No,Master Shifu I'm so sorry about that I promise to fix it.." He interuppted me by sawing "Impressive work Shyanne,your doing much better than Po the first time he did that." Po had a look of embarresment showing. After a few kicks,punches,fire,and breaking one of Monkeys teeth, It was time for dinner. As everyone sat down and Po served us noodles,we was telling jokes,laughing,and telling stories until Tigress hushed everyone down ad said "You did amazing out there,  
yu've had to have done kung fu before havnt you?" I shook my head no and jaws dropped. "You gotta be joking,you was like a pro out there champ." Crane said to me. It was the first time I actaully heard him speak."Well its true,ive never done kung fu before but now I love it!"  
Moments have turned into minutes and pretty soon it was time for bed. I couldnt sleep by the thought of my kung fu skills and I whispered to mysef,"Even I can do it,cause what doesnt kill me makes me stronger." Then I finally fell asleep.

I hope you liked the story ;)I know It wasnt the best but practice makes perfect 


End file.
